


A Spoken Word

by togekissies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togekissies/pseuds/togekissies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of light-hearted drabbles written for pairing + line prompts on tumblr.</p><p>-</p><p>"Do you ever sit still?" Tobio asks.</p><p>Hinata puts his foot on another branch, tests his grip, then hoists himself even higher in tree. “Nope!” he says cheerfully. “Haven’t you ever seen a tree and gone, I HAVE to climb it?”</p><p>"No." Because he can’t keep his mouth closed, he continues, "It’s a waste of time. Only idiots and children climb trees."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Games; Kuroken

**Author's Note:**

> not too long ago i reblogged a post on tumblr asking for pairings and a line of dialogue and then wrote a bunch. and i still have more to write! but i figured i might as well fix up a few of the ones i've done and post them to ao3. i'll be editing and uploading one every couple days i think. characters and pairings will be added when new chapters are uploaded. not all dialogue prompts were used exactly as written.
> 
> if you're very curious you can go read the unedited version on tumblr. my writing tag is "rae fic" and my tumblr url is, incredibly enough, also togekissies. there's a few that aren't haikyuu that may not make it to ao3, so.

kuroken + “wait right there, don’t move!”

-

There’s a new face in the neighborhood one day. Well, there’s more than one, Kenma has to assume, but there’s only one looking at him right now. The kid looks to be about his age and to have never met a comb before. He points to the gameboy in Kenma’s hands and says, “What’s that?”

Kenma debates ignoring him, but he was told to be polite to the new neighbors, so he says, “It’s a game.”

"A game!" The kid seems excited at that. "Is it fun?"

Kenma just shrugs.

The kid looks perplexed. “Why play it if it’s not fun?”

”It’s just… to pass the time…”

Instead of putting the kid off, this seems to intrigue him even more. He smiles—no, Kenma thinks the word for it is _smirks_ —and says, “My name’s Kuroo. What’s yours?”

"It’s Kenma," he says on reflex, then regrets it. He should have given his family name. Now someone _else_ in the neighborhood is going to call him by his first name like they’re best friends.

"Okay Kenma," the kid says, "Wait here, alright? Don’t move."

And he doesn’t move even though he desperately wants to, but he can’t think of a place to hide. He could go back home and into his room, of course, but then he’ll have to explain that he’s hiding from the new neighbors and he doesn’t want to be made to apologize. Waiting seems to be the option with the least amount of effort necessary.

Eventually the kid, Kuroo, comes running back, carrying something suspiciously round in his hands. He grins, looks proud of himself, and says, “If you’re just doing that to pass time, why not play a different game with me?”

Kenma studies Kuroo’s face, then the ball, and he’s absolutely clueless as to what he wants him to do. “What’s that?” he asks, even though he dreads the answer.

"It’s a volleyball," Kuroo says with pride, holding it out with one hand. "And I’m going to teach you how to play."

-

Kenma walks home alone one afternoon after practice, only partly distracted by his phone. His games are boring today, and he keeps quitting them halfway through. He doesn’t have any new texts, so he tucks his phone into his pocket, and when he glances up he spots Kuroo standing at the corner of the street.

Apparently they saw each other at the same time. Kuroo smiles and gives a little half wave. “Kenma, hey.”

"Hey," he says back. He hasn’t seen his old friend since he went away to university a month and a half ago, even though they’d kept in contact through email. "What are you doing here?"

"Decided to come home for the weekend. I think I might be doing that more often, my roommate’s kind of…" He pauses. "Annoying."

Kenma nods, even though he doesn’t really have any idea what Kuroo’s talking about. Most of his emails were about his classes, not his roommate. “Are you doing anything?” he asks.

"Not right now, no." Kuroo grins at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Wait right here," Kenma orders, and he starts walking to his house again. Kuroo looks surprised, but he shrugs, and Kenma knows he’s not going to be moving from that spot.

When he gets to his room Kenma drops his bag on the floor and starts digging through his closet. At the very back, he finds it—an old volleyball, one of the ones they used to play with when they were kids. Kenma’s annoyed that he doesn’t have any newer ones, but it feels fine and bounces nicely when he taps it in the air with his hand, so it’ll have to do.

Kuroo is still waiting patiently for him at the corner of the road. He looks at the volleyball, raises his eyebrows in surprise, and says, “What’s that?”

He probably didn’t mean to ask such an obvious question, but Kenma quotes his words from over a decade ago anyway, “It’s a volleyball.” And, he continues, feeling a little silly, “I’m going to teach you how to play.”

Kuroo laughs, shoulders thrown back, and ruffles the hair on the top of Kenma’s head. “Alright, smartass. Let’s play volleyball.”

He takes his hand, and together they walk over to the park.


	2. Helpful; Kagehina

kagehina + if there's one thing this world needs more of...

-

"I’m the first one here!" Hinata says loudly as he steps into the gym. Tobio pauses and stares at him, and his face falls. "Second one here. Dammit." Grumbling, Hinata sits on a bench to put on his volleyball shoes. Tobio returns to practicing his serves, smug over winning again.

"Ah. Oops."

Tobio vows he’s going to ignore Hinata, so immediately he glances over again to see the source of his distress. He’s holding a piece of string in one hand and is staring at it with a slow-building horror on his face. Oh. He broke one of his shoelaces.

”Wh-what am I going to do, Kageyama?” Hinata says, panic edging into his voice. “I can’t play volleyball like this!” He stands up suddenly. “I know! I’ll run to a convenience store and buy new ones—oh no I spent all my money at lunch what am I going to doooooo…” He sinks down onto the bench again, falling into despair entirely too easily over one measly broken shoelace.

"Wait here." Tobio says. He’s not sure if Hinata heard him over his dramatics, but leaves without repeating himself. He walks out of the gym, crosses the courtyard, and enters the volleyball club room. He’s broken quite a few shoelaces of his own, so he always keeps an extra set in his bag, which he quickly finds and takes back with him.

Back in the gym Hinata is slouched over in defeat. When Tobio approaches him he says, “My life is over, Kageyama,” and he thinks that Hinata’s spent a little too much time learning how to exaggerate from Yachi.

"Here." He holds out the laces. Hinata just stares at them. He rolls his eyes, Hinata is absolutely _useless_ at times. Without asking for permission, Tobio kneels down in front of him, pulls the broken lace from his shoe, and relaces it again with the new one, looking at his other shoe to make sure he’s doing it correctly. The new lace is black so it looks a little out of place on Hinata’s white shoes, but it doesn’t matter, it’ll do the job. “I’m not tying it for you, do it yourse—” Tobio looks up. Hinata’s staring at him, mouth open in amazement, and a slight blush on his cheeks. Tobio feels his own face starting to heat up, so he stands and moves away.

After a long moment, Hinata finally ties his shoes. He tests them out by jumping up and down a few times, and smiles when they don’t go flying off. “Thanks, Kageyama!” he says, punching him lightly on the arm. “If there’s one thing this world needs more of, it’s you being a nice person!”

"…What was that?"

Hinata jumps away before he can grab his head, and he’s still laughing at him when the first of their teammates start to file into the gym.

 


	3. Secrets; Kuroken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note that this chapter has mentions of depression/self-hate. i intended it to be in the past sense, but i wanted to add a small warning anyway, just in case. also this is one of the few where i don't use the line exactly, but like, loud shrugging.

kuroken + "can i tell you a secret?"

-

When Kenma’s eyes slide open it’s late and the world outside his window is silent. His impulse is to grab his phone and check the time, but there’s a body laying in between him and his things, so Kenma’s stuck staring at the dark sky as if the stars will rearrange themselves into a clock.

His heart is racing and he gently presses his hand to his chest. He had a nightmare. He used to have them frequently when he was younger, and they would chase him into his parent’s room, where they would lay him between them. Sometimes he would fall back asleep, but mostly he just laid awake until morning. As he got older and they became more weary of the routine he learned to turn to video games or browsing the internet on his phone instead.

He has no idea what to do when Kuroo’s asleep next to him, however.

He thinks back to promises Kuroo made when they were newly friends, all of his “You can tell me anything!” that were always delivered with a grin. He thinks about how he reaffirmed them after they started dating, a much more serious “You know you can tell me anything, okay?” with a light touch to let him know he meant it. And he wonders, would that apply to when he’s sleeping as well?

Kenma thinks it might be easier to talk to Kuroo about the things he’s dreamed about while he’s asleep, but when he opens his mouth he finds that he feels very silly, and can’t bring himself to say anything. He presses his forehead into Kuroo’s shirt, right between his shoulder blades, and imagines telling him instead, although the Kuroo in his mind only listens instead of replying.

Kuroo’s back vibrates slightly as lets out a breath, and he surprises Kenma by saying, voice thick with sleep and slightly slurred, “What was it about?”

Kenma takes a second to unwind his clumsy tongue. “I didn’t know you were awake.”

"I think I woke up before you." Kuroo’s voice sounds a little more like himself, like he’s already starting to fully wake up. "You kicked me."

"I did… what?"

"You kicked me. In your sleep. I wanted to make sure you weren’t mad at me first."

Kenma has no idea what to say to that. Why would he be angry at Kuroo, much less be angry enough to kick him while he’s sleeping? Kuroo rolls over to face him, and he’s smiling.

"Just kidding," he says, brushing Kenma’s hair behind his ear. "Wanted to lighten the mood a little. What was your nightmare about?"

He doesn’t want to talk about that just yet, so he says, “How did you know I had a nightmare?”

Kuroo won’t stop brushing Kenma’s hair back, though he’s pretty sure he never wants him to. “How couldn’t I know?” he retorts. “You kicked me and seemed pretty shaken up when you came to. You had them a lot when we were kids, too.”

Of course Kruoo knows that, he seems to know everything about him. Kenma has one final question: “Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

"Didn’t want to overwhelm you." Kuroo looks apologetic, and Kenma believes he’s being sincere. "Sorry. Should I have?"

Kenma shakes his head slowly and bites his bottom lip. Then, carefully, he says, “I had a dream about… years ago.” Kuroo nods, twirling a lock of hair around his finger. The repetitive motion is soothing, and Kenma almost feels tired again, in his warm bed with Kuroo by his side. “Back when I hated myself.” he continues.

Kuroo finally drops his hair in order to cup his face in his hands, and he stares straight into his eyes. Kenma touches his arm in a way that means _It’s okay, calm down_ , because he’s not done talking yet and Kuroo can start telling him all the reasons he should love himself later. Kuroo relaxes. “Tell me more,” he says, voice barely above a whisper.

"S-secrets," Kenma admits. "I kept a lot of secrets. In the dream. They weren’t much, but they—I was scared."

"Will you share them with me?"

Kenma does, and Kuroo only listens.


	4. Trees; Kagehina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one wasn't done for the same ask meme as the others, but i think it's amazing and deserves to be posted.

a kiss on the hand + someone is upside down

-

"Do you ever sit still?" Tobio asks.

Hinata puts his foot on another branch, tests his grip, then hoists himself even higher in tree. “Nope!” he says cheerfully. “Haven’t you ever seen a tree and gone, I HAVE to climb it?”

"No." Because he can’t keep his mouth closed, he continues, "It’s a waste of time. Only idiots and children climb trees."

Hinata sits on a high branch that still looks strong enough to hold high weight and frowns. “You’re just jealous that I’m taller than you now.”

"That’s _not_ how it works.”

The jubilation from a successful climbing venture overwhelms Hinata’s desire to argue with Tobio, however, and he throws his arms in the air and laughs. “This is the greatest! You really should stop being such a spoilsport some day and goof off with me. Who knows, you might actually have fun. You remember fun, right?”

Tobio wants to hit Hinata for being such an ass, but he’s sitting too high up for him to reach, and he’s _not_ going to climb the tree after him. He glares. “I’m leaving.”

"Huh?"

"I’m going on ahead."

"Wait, seriously?" Hinata hooks his knees over the branch and drops so he’s hanging upside down. His sweatshirt rides up around his stomach. "You’re really going to go without me? That’s so cruel, Kageyama. I thought you cared."

There’s still a smile on Hinata’s face, and for whatever reason that stops Tobio from leaving. “I don’t,” he says.

"Hey—hey, come here a second!" Hinata starts gesturing wildly. Tobio takes a few steps closer, and Hinata waves a hand from the tip of his head to above Tobio’s. "Look, my head’s still above yours like this! Neat, huh."

"It’s not."

"Uuuugh, loosen up already."

Hinata pouts, and lets his hands hang down. He looks like he’s trying to stretch to reach the ground. There are little red marks on his palm from the bark of the tree. Tobio gingerly takes one of his hands and runs his thumb over them. Hinata watches him curiously, brow slightly furrowed. He kisses the palm of his hand, and Hinata squeaks.

He then falls out of the tree.

It takes several horrible seconds before Tobio even realizes what happened. Hinata’s legs are sticking up in the air and for a second he’s worried he actually _died_. But then Hinata moves, scrambles so he’s crouched on his knees, his hair full of fallen leaves and his clothing a twisted mess.

"What the hell was that?!” Hinata demands.

"I was about to ask the same thing!" Tobio shouts back. "What kind of dumbass falls out of a tree after saying he wouldn’t over and over?"

"But—you—augh!" Hinata slaps his hands to his head and falls to his back, rolling back and forth and groaning.

Tobio’s heart is still pounding, and he has to sit down under the tree to cool down. After Hinata stops making a scene he joins him, sitting so he’s pressed to his side.

"You could have warned me," Hinata says, covered in even more leaves than before. "I wouldn’t have fallen if I weren’t surprised."

“...Sorry.”

"It’s okay." Hinata says, hesitates, then presses a quick kiss to Tobio’s cheek. He jumps up, brushes off his clothes, and scoops up his bag from where he dumped it earlier. "Well, let’s go! The gym’s waiting for us."

Hinata offers a hand, and even though it hurts his pride a little, Tobio takes it and lets him pull him up. “No more trees,” he says.

"Nope, no more trees." Hinata agrees.


End file.
